


Chaotic Gays of Volleyball™ (Group Chats)

by inori_gin, sakuraxblossom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Group Chats, Atsumu and Osamu are super twins, Authors are sleep deprived, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, How Do I Tag, I think I should stop tagging, I'm not sure if inori is a beta she's literally writing part of this, Innocent Hinata Shouyou, Multi, Nahhh, Pining Idiots, Pretty Setter Squad, Pretty Setters being little shits, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Ushijima is oblivious, WTF, anygays, asajesus can't save everyone, astral told sakura about jltheboke and now she's writing this with inori, bokuto likes saying agasheee, i love how those last two are actually tags lmao, it's literally the group chat names and the people's names, iwaizumi just wants his godzilla figurine, kageyama just wants to drink his milk, kenma is playing his game, kuroo just wants affection, nani tf, no beta we just die i guess?, oh my god that last one was actually a tag, oikawa is obsessed with iwaizumi, okay I'll stop tagging, rip deadchi, sakusa needs hand sanitizer the germs are coming through the screen apparently, so like, suga is the mother, suga's a single mom, suna is tired, this is way too long but whatever, tired in general and tired of this group chat's weird shit, what do you mean my summary is too long, why are tags so hard my fingers hurt already, yaku likes kicking lev
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inori_gin/pseuds/inori_gin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraxblossom/pseuds/sakuraxblossom
Summary: The Haikyuu boys be chaotic in their different group chats! (also they're extremely gay)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Kiyoko Shimizu/Yachi Hitoka, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. Welcome to the gayness and weirdness, presented by SakuraxBlossom and inori_gin

Hello, and welcome to Chaotic Gays of Volleyball™ (Group Chats)! 

My name is SakuraxBlossom, but please call me Sakura!

Me and my friend inori_gin will be providing you with gayness, weirdness, pining, and of course, lots of Haikyuu.

We are taking requests for each chapter. The group chats that we've created (you can also make others if you would like!) are:

Pretty Setters Group Chat:  
Oikawa Tooru: alienandiwaluver_720  
Kozume Kenma: kuroos.kitten16  
Kageyama Tobio: milkboix621  
Akaashi Keiji: owl_momxx  
Sugawara Koushi: sugamamabby  
Semi Eita: ihatefuckingeveryone00  
Miya Atsumu: thebettertwin  
Shirabu Kenjirou: shiribu.thebestsetter

Third Gym Group Chat:  
Akaashi Keiji: owl_momxx  
Bokuto Koutarou: owl_babyxx  
Hinata Shoyo: tobios.boke.tangerine10  
Tsukishima Kei: saltyass.dinoluver  
Kozume Kenma: kuroos.kitten17  
Kuroo Tetsurou: kenmas.rooster18

Pining Gays Group Chat:  
Tendou Satori: miracle_boy5  
Nishinoya Yuu: rolling_thundaaaaa  
Miya Atsumu: thebettertwin  
Miya Osamu: theevenbettertwin  
Sugawara Koushi: sugamamabby  
Yamaguchi Tadashi: gomen_tsukkixx  
Yaku Morisuke: bitchimnotshort_3  
(mentioned) Yachi Hitoka: angel_childxks  
(added later on) Oikawa Tooru: alienandiwaluver_720

Chaotic Gays of Volleyball Group Chat:  
Literally everyone. E v e r y o n e.

people not listed above:  
Iwaizumi Hajime: godzilla.is.god_4  
Haiba Lev: taller.than.you11  
Sawamura Daichi: dadchi_1  
Ushijima Wakatoshi: ushijima.wakatoshi  
Suna Rintarou: imtiredshutup  
Azumane Asahi: asajesus..3

If you would like to request something, please put it in the comments! Thank you loves~

Much love, pride, joy and happiness, ~SakuraxBlossom (Sakura, Iwaizumi, Tooru- where ever you came from I'm them-)


	2. hElLo Am BaCkS

hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii it's meh, sakura! I'm back, my acc got deleted so uhm here I am on my new one ;-;

anygays

I'm gonna start working on this after I finish my BokuAka fic, it's a secret santa gift for someone on Discord :>

inori, you can make the first chapter if you would like! go crazy! 

Much love, joy, pride, and happiness, ~sakuraxblossom/Sakura/Ashlyn/Tooru/Hajime/whatever you wanna call me-


End file.
